Successful fishermen have an understanding of how to adapt their fishing strategies during an outing in order to catch fish that may be attracted to different stimuli, such as movement, vibration, sound, flash, scent, and/or color. When a fisherman is unsuccessful fishing a certain area with a particular type of fishing lure (e.g., fishing on the surface of the water with a surface lure), the fisherman may switch to another type of lure to use a different method of attracting fish (e.g., fishing near the bottom of the water with a jig). Thus, because of the great diversity of fishing lures and their ability to attract fish using several different techniques, fishermen typically include more than one type of fishing lure in their fishing tackle and frequently switch fishing lures to increase their odds of catching a fish.